Exclamation!
by risingfallback
Summary: Anri/Erika - A dialogue-only oneshot, to be expanded to a normal oneshot.   It all starts out with a simple "Just call me Erika-tan!"


AN: The lack of Anri/Erika (Which I dubbed Anika) makes this author sad. So what better way to perk up than to write some? Obviously, it's all dialogue - for this chapter, anyways. I will add another chapter, using pretty much the same dialogue, just with actions and thoughts and a POV. It will probably be from Anri's, but I could try to do Erika's, or even do both if people like. Other than that, critic is welcome and please enjoy.

_I don't own Durarara!_

* * *

><p>"Karisawa-san! There you are."<p>

"Anri-chan!~ Don't call call me that!"

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Erika-tan! Doesn't that sound adorable? Much better than Karisawa-san. That's too formal, way too formal."

"Oh. Okay, if that's what you want to be called then. Uh, Erika-tan-"

"Eek! It sounds even cuter when you say it like that. Say it again, say it again!"

"Erika-tan?"

"Again, again!"

"Erika-tan?"

"So moe! Wait, wait, I need my video recorder. I know I brought it with me, I always do...found it! Just push this here, and this there...okay, ready! Now say 'Erika-tan' again."

"Do you - do you always keep that there...?"

"Of course! You never know when Shizu-Shizu or Iza-Iza may start flirting! You always need to be prepared. "

"Oh..."

"Okay, now say it right into the camera. Yeah, that face is good! Just say 'Erika-tan' like you did before."

"Erika-tan...?"

"Eeek! Yes, yes, yes! This is going straight on youtube!"

"W-what?"

"It will be an instant hit! The newest meme!"

"I-I don't think I want that to happen, Karisawa-s-"

"-Erika-tan-"

"-I'd rather you didn't do that at all."

"But think about all the possibilities, Anri! You could have a fanclub, dedicated fangirls and fanboys who listen to everything you say. Isn't that amazing? Isn't that exciting? Think of all the fanart and fanfiction there would be!"

"That's what I'd rather avoid actually..."

"But whyyyyy? It would be fun! You'd have lots of people willing to listen to you, and worship you and take your word as god!"

"I'd rather live a peaceful life. One without people knowing me wherever I go."

"Oh pooey! Peaceful is boring. You need to live a loud, colorful life! Miku-puu knows what I'm talking about."

"Ryuugamine-kun has his reasons though. I'm not him."

"Oh, of course not, silly! Miku-puu is a moe-moe little uke who needs a seme to bring adventure into his life! You're more of a switch, I think, who needs someone to bring out your more erotic, dangerous side. Mhm, that sounds about right. An ero-ero megane with a passionate side that no one gets to see! It practically writes itself!"

"You're...you're not going to write that are you?"

"Me? Of course not!"

"Goo-"

"Yumacchi will!"

"...Walker-san?"

"Yup! I can't write myself IC, so he does it for me!"

"IC?"

"'In character,' of course."

"Oh...that makes sense, I guess..."

"But anyways! What did you want? You didn't come looking for me just to chat, huh?"

"Oh, yes. Kida-kun wanted me to give this to you. He took off after school with Ryuugamine-kun, but said you needed it by today."

"Hm, what could it be? Manga? No, too light. Printed fanfiction? But he could have just e-mailed it to me. Hm...what is this...? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"W-What is it?"

"A picture of you in gym class! This is just what I needed!"

"Of me? In gym class? Why do you - can I see it?"

"Of course! Look, there's you running. Your uniform's coming up!"

"So it is..."

"You're so fast. You should join the track team!"

"Um, Karisawa-san?"

"Erika-tan!"

"Why did you need a picture of me in gym?"

"I have a lot of pictures of you, Anri. I have ones of you in your Raira uniform, and in dresses, you with with your friends! I have an entire collection. Do you want to see? Some of them are in the van!"

"That's kind of creepy..."

"What was that?"

"Why do you have so many?"

"Why do you think I have so many, Anri?~"

"I don't know, that's why I asked - why are you getting so close?"

"Why do you think I'm getting close?"

"I don't - what are you doing?"

"Relax!"

"Mhmph!"

"Mhm, you taste good. Like strawberries, actually."

"T-thank you?"

"No problem. Just keep tasting like that and all will be good!"

"I guess I can do that...maybe...?"

"Good! Now come here, I want to show you the best pictures of you, like the one where you're all wet, or the one where Miku-puu accidentally flipped your skirt and the one where - "

"-Erika-tan?"

"Eeeeeh, still so cute! What?"

"If - if I keep uh 'tasting like that' - will you get rid of those pictures?"

"Hm, that is a lot to ask, Anri! Let me think about this for a second...how about...yes! Since I would be losing, more than gaining, I have one condition!"

"What is it?"

"You have to be my girlfriend of course! My ero-ero megane adorable little virgin girlfriend."

"You - you want that?"

"Of course! Why did you think I had all those pictures! They're not exactly for public view, Anri, they're special, all mine!~ Even Yumacchi isn't allowed to see!"

"I don't know. I didn't want to assume, or anything."

"So? What do you say?"

"..."

"Ah, look at the blush! So moe! I could just pinch it!"

"Ah, don't do that!"

"You don't want me to touch you? I see how it is. You're already rejecting me, Anri. That's not very nice."

"Um...Karisawa-san?"

"It's Erika-tan!"

"Right. Erika-tan?"

"Yes?"

"My answer - it's yes."

"...really?"

"Yes."

"Woooah!"

"Don't do that Karisawa-san! We're in public!"

"Ah, you're blushing! If you do this with just a little groping, imagine what happens when we'll have sex? It will be so much fun taking your virginity!"

"..."

"Come on, let's go look at those photos. Kida-kun was very helpful, he even set up the whole thing."

"Kida-kun? But why?"

"Who knows? He just told me not to take any more pictures of him and little Miku-puu."

"..."

"Anyways, let's go!"

"Alright...Erika-tan."

"Still so cute!"


End file.
